


Hero (Of my Heart)

by Hawkk_I



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguments, Blyke is a superhero, Canon-Typical Violence, Ember (unOrdinary), Feelings Realization, Isen is concerned and annoyed, M/M, Mild Language, Pre-Relationship, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkk_I/pseuds/Hawkk_I
Summary: "Isen wasn’t dumb. Sure he seemed to be failing academically in every way possible, but, that didn’t mean he was dense or oblivious, or dumb. He was the editor in chief of the press at Wellston and he was Arlo’s best man when it came to snooping or spying, so in fact, Isen would like to argue he was actually pretty observant.And that’s why he’d been so surprised Blyke had tried to hide something from him. That was his first mistake, no one could hide anything from Isen."Or in which Isen finds out about Blyke's superhero-ing and decides to do something about it.
Relationships: Blyke & Isen (unOrdinary), Blyke/Isen (unOrdinary)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 121





	Hero (Of my Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> In which there's a sad lack of BlyIsen and honestly unOrdinary fics and y'all know the saying, 'If you can't find it then write it yourself' So here we fucking go <3

Isen wasn’t dumb. Sure he seemed to be failing academically in every way possible, but, that didn’t mean he was dense or oblivious, or dumb. He was the editor in chief of the press at Wellston and he was Arlo’s best man when it came to snooping or spying, so in fact, Isen would like to argue he was actually pretty observant.

And that’s why he’d been so surprised Blyke had tried to hide something from him. That was his first mistake, no one could hide anything from Isen.

One look at Blyke and Isen could immediately tell the other was injured, as much as Blyke was hiding it. Not only that but the fact that he was so tired and almost willing to skip class was strange and out of character to say the least. They bantered for a while before Blyke got up hastily to go take a shower before class started. As soon as he left, Isen’s easy smile dropped from his lips. He furrowed his eyebrows and tapped his chin. What could he be hiding?

First, he checked the flimsy mattress Blyke slept on. He lifted the covers and looked under the pillow and mattress. Nothing. He sighed and looked around the room, his gaze landed on Blyke’s black duffle bag, thrown lazily near the mattress. That wasn’t there last night.

Isen activated his ability, there were clothes inside, as well as some other things he couldn’t exactly make out. Isen heard Blyke turn off the water in the shower, he really needed to finish his snooping before Blyke came back. He crouched down and opened the bag, pulling out its contents. A sweatshirt, some kind of semi mask and a black beanie. It looked a lot like a disguise to Isen and that didn’t reassure him in the slightest. After more digging he found a subway card, bandages and a picture of a middle aged-man. Isen read the information listed on the photo.

He felt his stomach drop as dread slowly overtook him. _Blyke…? A superhero…?_ He put down the photo of the criminal, resisting the urge to tear it up into pieces. Isen put the clothes back into the bag too and threw the bag back where it was. He sat on Blyke’s mattress, staring blankly at the floor. Why? Hadn’t he learned after their first experience? Did he not remember the wounds that has littered Remi’s body after their escapade? Imagining the same deep cuts and burns on Blyke made the pit in Isen’s stomach grow. He took a shaky breath, didn’t Blyke think they already had a lot on their plate with John plaguing their lives?

Blyke then stepped into the room, drying his hair with a towel. Isen looked up at him, worry shining in his eyes against his will. Blyke arched his brow, “Hey you alright man? You look like you were just told John was coming to get you.”

Isen’s gaze traveled to the hand Blyke was using to not so discreetly cradle his abdomen and then the way Blyke was slightly limping. Seeing Blyke injured always squeezed Isen’s heart, he shuddered as memories of Blyke’s hospitalization after the fight with John flooded his head. Isen sighed, pushing his worries to the back of his mind, he’d deal with them later. He gave Blyke a lopsided grin, “Ah, I’m just stressed out about facing Arlo.”

Blyke rolled his eyes and shook his head, “This again? Come on Isen, I told you to stop being so dramatic and just take your role more-”

“Seriously, yeah, yeah, I know,” Isen cut him off, “I know about how Arlo rebuilt this school from the ground yada yada-”

Blyke glared at him. Isen put his hands up defensively, “It’s just, I’m not like Arlo you know? He’s on a whole other level, I can’t do something like what he did so easily,” explained Isen, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

Blyke softened his gaze, he put his hands in his pocket, “Yeah, I get what you mean. I mean, in the way that I feel like I’m rarely on the same level as the other Royals-er well, former Royals…” he looked at his hands and balled them into fists, “I know I’m weak compared to them. And that sucks. It feels like I’m letting them down.”

“Blyke…” started Isen, though unsure how to comfort his pained friend.

“It’s fine though! That just means I gotta work harder so I can catch up,” laughed Blyke, nervously, Isen remarked.

Before Isen could say anything, Blyke picked up his bag and added, “Oh uh, I gotta head early to school, I forgot my other bag in the classroom. But I’ll catch you at lunch Isen!”

Certain Blyke was going to get fixed by Doc, Isen sighed again and flopped onto his bed, his mind a storm of incohesive thoughts.

-

Later that day, Isen found himself walking alongside Remi in the hallway, staring absentmindedly at the floor, lost in thought. He heard Remi hum thoughtfully, “Hey Isen, is everything alright?” she asked, concerned.

Isen jolted, her voice snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked at her, unsure what to reply he simply said, “Why?”

“I don’t know, I guess you’ve seemed a little out of it. So has Blyke too in fact, he came quite late to math this morning.”

Isen deduced that Blyke’s full recovery with Doc had taken a little longer than planned. He kept walking, still dithering about what to answer.

Remi winced, “Really, is everything okay? Is it about John? We’ve fallen into difficult times, but I promise it’ll get better," she smiled softly, "All I’m saying is, you can tell me anything, you can trust me, you should trust me,” hurt flashed for a brief moment in her eyes as she spoke.

Of course, that was a jab at the secret of John's abilities that Isen had kept hidden for so long. Remi, nor Blyke should've deserved to be lied to. Isen bit his lip, he should tell her about his suspicions about Blyke. He needed her help to stop this before Blyke gets seriously injured.

Isen’s head hung low as he was about to speak, “I, uh-“

"Remi, Isen!" exclaimed Blyke, cutting off what Isen was about to say as he entered the hallway.

Isen closed his mouth, no way was he gonna speak of this in front of Blyke. Remi must've noticed this as she placed a hand on his shoulder, a silent reassurance that they could talk later.

Blyke held more Joker masks in his arms, three more. Isen observed Remi's forehead crease with worry, "Already three this morning? This is getting out of hand."

Blyke nodded gingerly, "Yeah, what about you guys?"

Remi huffed, "Just one, thankfully."

Isen felt their gazes fall on him, he reddened, "Er well, I guess I haven't really tried much, 'cause I only have one from the past few days."

Remi and Blyke both rolled their eyes, before scolding him about taking it more seriously. Though admittedly, Isen barely listened, still preoccupied with the Blyke situation.

-

That night, Isen faked sleeping. Surprisingly, easier said than done. He knew he was an agitated sleeper but how could he fake that so it looked real? Isen resorted to wiki-how, though not much help, he still rolled with it.

Of course it would be a gamble as to if Blyke would even go on another vigilante strike, but Isen knew Blyke well, he knew the other’s stubbornness and perseverance. Blyke would be going out again, that he was sure of.

After their usual argument about sock-less slumber, Isen decided to fall fake-asleep rather quickly, knowing his short patience would be tested harshly if he didn't. After another painstakingly long twenty minutes, he heard Blyke throw off the covers. He peered discreetly at Blyke noiselessly standing up, heading towards the door and grabbing his duffle bag.

Isen waited a few minutes after Blyke left, before getting up, putting on a sweater and following the other teen.

He followed him through the dorms and outside. As he stalked his best friend silently, he pondered, should he stop this before Blyke risked getting hurt? No, he'd be pissed if he was stopped now. Isen needed to wait things out and see what happened.

Blyke then trekked to the train station, and waited to board the subway, Isen hid behind a vending machine, his ability activated to keep a constant eye on Blyke.

 _This was a mistake_ , Isen thought as he boarded the subway a few minutes after Blyke had, taking a seat at the opposite end of where Blyke sat. This was a really bad idea.

And yet, Isen continued to follow Blyke, following him until he got off the subway and until he found himself in a shabby, nearly abandoned small town. Isen climbed the stairs of a tall and empty building, watching Blyke from up high. Blyke was in plain sight, crossing his arms and frowning. _What was he doing?_ Isen furrowed his eyebrows, _Why was he not hiding or something?_

A man then approached, he was middle-aged, blond and most importantly, the man was the same one on the photo Isen had found in Blyke’s bag. The criminal had a cigarette jammed between his teeth and appeared to not have noticed Blyke yet. Isen turned to look back at the redhead, noticing he’d put on his rather silly costume. Blyke took a fighting stance and Isen heard him shout something, though he was too high up to hear what. _Darn it, those earpieces we had would’ve been real useful right about now_ , Isen grumbled innerly.

The man had activated his ability, obviously annoyed by Blyke’s words, which must’ve provoked him in some way. Isen tensed as the criminal lashed out at Blyke, a shockwave sent towards the teen. Though Blyke easily dodged it, fighting back with a laser beam. Isen felt hope flourish in him, that man didn’t seem to be too dangerous, it seemed unlikely he was under the influence of the ability-enhancing drugs.

Though as if the universe had decided to flip Isen off, the criminal’s eyes flared more strongly as he raised his arms and an enormous shock wave hit Blyke. Blyke was sent flying into a building, his back colliding with the structure and forcing the air out of him. He dropped to the ground, coughing blood up as he got too his feet shakily. Isen hoped Blyke would’ve given up now that it was obvious the man’s ability was enhanced, instead he narrowed his eyes determinedly and summoned beams of red light on his fingers.

The criminal and Blyke both shot an attack at the same time, but Blyke’s beam was pushed back by the shockwave, coming towards him. He almost didn’t dodge it, the beam just caressing his side from the looks of it. Isen saw the man’s lips moving, but was still unable to hear what he was saying. Whatever was said, it had fired Blyke up. Yelling, he used his beams to shoot himself up into the air. Isen only saw a red blur landing on the criminal. Blyke avoided another shockwave as he plummeted onto the man. The man was crushed onto the floor by Blyke, who was now standing triumphantly over the criminal. Blyke twisted the man’s arm into a lock, yelling something at him.

Although Isen hated the fact Blyke was doing this, he felt immense relief and a little glee at Blyke’s victory. He huffed, what would he do now that Blyke had won? He didn’t want to ruin it by stepping in. But if he didn’t, Blyke would do this again and maybe next time he wouldn’t get so lucky. Isen groaned burying his head in his hands, he didn’t want Blyke to get hurt.

Suddenly, he heard an enormous boom, a large explosion. Isen quickly looked back at Blyke, the criminal in his hold, the redhead looked as surprised as him. Coming out of the mist from the explosion was a familiar, eminine silhouette. Isen widened his eyes, _oh no. No, no, no, this couldn’t be happening so soon to Blyke, it was only his second fight as a superhero!_

_**Volcan.** _

Isen was frozen, his eyes darted towards Blyke. He saw Blyke was visibly shaken, though he made no effort to escape, still holding the criminal down. _What are you doing Blyke! Get outta there!_ Screamed Isen mentally, still unable to move. The woman’s lips quirked into a smile, dashing suddenly towards Blyke.

Blyke tried to dodge but her filthy claws had scraped through his skin, clawing his arm. Blyke let out a gasp of pain, clutching his now burning and sizzling arm. Volcan narrowed her eyes, darting for him again. Blyke retaliated with his good arm shooting a blast of red beam. Volcan easily dodged it, jumping to the side and attacking Blyke with another swipe of her claws. This time it hit his torso, Blyke doubled over, pressing down on his wound to avoid the bleeding, he looked up angrily at his opponent.

Isen was petrified. Just like last time, he couldn’t bring himself to move, despite everything in him screaming at him to do something. _Coward._ That’s what he was. Memories of Remi in her wounded state flashed in his mind. No that couldn’t happen to Blyke.

As he looked back, he saw Blyke getting touched again by Volcan’s burning nails. Though it seemed he had managed to touch her a few times with his beam, she seemed mostly unscathed, while Blyke looked like he barely stand. Volcan was undeniably immensely strong. Even Remi had been defeated by her.

_No, this ends now._

Isen stood up and scaled down the building at lightning speed, pulling the hood of his hoodie over his head and activating his ability. Just as Volcan was about to land another hit, he came at her from behind and placed a strong blow carefully aimed at her back. While she wasn’t going to be heavily affected, it took her by surprise and she just nearly missed Blyke.

Blyke looked at Isen with stupor, “I-Isen?” he exclaimed, his mouth agape.

Isen scooped up Blyke into his arms, just like he had done with Remi and ran as fast as he could, boosted by his ability. He ran so much he felt his legs intensely burning. Isen took several random turns into small alleys and streets to make sure Volcan couldn’t find them. After what felt like forever, he finally looked behind him, relieved to see no sign of Volcan anywhere. He’d stopped at a small, dark alley and had slowly put down Blyke, his expression stricken with worry.

Blyke seemed a little out of it, though he could still register Isen’s warm presence, “Why are you here Isen? H-how did you even find me?” he demanded, a hint of resentment lacing his words,

“I came to rescue you stupid. I followed you from the dorms to here,” Isen whispered, crouching down in front of Blyke.

Blyke frowned, “How’d you even find out? S-seriously,” his words were a little slurred, which concerned Isen greatly. Isen gently lifted the good arm Blyke had draped over his own torso.

As he lifted Blyke’s clothes gingerly, he explained,” Blyke, you should know by now you can’t really hide anything from me,” the hint of humor in his eyes died down as he saw Blyke’s wounds, “Oh Blyke,” he muttered.

Blyke was quiet for a moment, “I didn’t need rescuing Isen,” he finally said.

Isen raised an eyebrow and deadpanned, “Wow could’ve fooled me,” Isen then ripped one of his sleeve of his hoodie off and tied a makeshift bandage around Blyke’s burnt arm and the other sleeve he used as a compress for the large wound on his stomach.

Blyke scrunched his eyes closed and was quiet again. As Isen worked on trying his best to minimise the damage of the wounds, he felt a drop of water on his hand. He looked up to see tears welling up in Blyke’s eyes.

“Blyke?” Isen had never seen him cry before. It was terrifying to see his best friend cry, he didn’t even know what to do, he was just sitting there, staring in shock.

“‘M too weak. Couldn’t even defeat her. Arlo tol’ me he trusted me, but how can he do that when ‘m just… too weak. I do all this to get better but it doesn’t even work,” He slurred, semi-conscious, Isen really hoped it wasn’t from the blood loss.

At a loss of words, Isen carefully brushed Blyke’s red lock of hair behind his ear, his touch lingering on the other’s cheek. Blyke leaned into the touch much to Isen’s surprise. He should say something, “Blyke… You’re not weak. Why would you ever think that? You’re our Jack, Arlo’s second in command.”

Blyke laughed bitterly, pulling away from Isen’s hand,”Yeah well I’m not the Jack anymore. I lost, remember? I’m so goddamn pathetic and weak.”

Isen tilted Blyke’s head so his eyes would meet his own, he cupped his hands around the other’s face, trying to hide the heat in his face as he did so, “No Blyke, listen to me. First of all, fuck John okay? He defeated Remi and Arlo so you should never be ashamed to lose to that monster. He’s a god… he doesn’t count,” Isen inhaled, “Blyke, you’re strong. You’re brave. You’re kind. You’re selfless. You’re the true Jack, no matter whatever is going on with the hierarchy at the moment. Never doubt yourself, I-we love you. You’re one of the best people I know, okay Blyke? And that’s never gonna change.”

Blyke’s eyes widened, more tears started streaming down his face. Isen took his head and gently placed their foreheads together, “To me, you’re the strongest person I know. You’re a… hero.”

They stayed like this for a while before Blyke dozed off, his head on Isen’s lap, fatigue overtaking him. As he slept, Isen continued to stroke him soothingly, trying to contain his worry. He wasn’t sure if Volcan had left and if it was even safe to leave. Sighing he reached into his hoodie’s pocket and pulled out a phone, dialing Elaine.

Their call was brief, she promised to come as soon as possible, accompanied by Remi, Isen and Blyke need to just stay hidden. Isen glanced at Blyke again, he’d never seen Blyke be so openly vulnerable and the fact that Blyke trusted him enough to break down in front him like that…

He then heard Blyke jostle, he shifted to lie on his back, staring up at the sky. Isen felt his breath leave his body, the moonlight made Blyke’s eyes gleam brighter than usual.

Isen felt something bloom in his chest. He’d never felt something so intense before. He knew what it was but admitting it was terrifying.

Was it love?

-

(Needless to say when Remi and Elaine finally arrived, they were fairly surprised to find Isen and Blyke sleeping so close to each other in a small, muddy alley.)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed my very self-indulgent fit lmao.  
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
